1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to fire resistive joint cover systems. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide a fire resistive joint cover system including at least one fire-resistive sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to position fire resistive materials such as intumescent sheets within joints formed between roof, wall, floor, and ceiling members. Unfortunately, prior art fire resistive joint cover systems often fail to adequately provide for joint movement or properly position fire resistive materials within joints.